Living Nightmare or Just a Nightmare
by edwardlover55
Summary: "Ed…Edward, I needed you to come back to me. I can't live without you. How I am I supposed to raise our baby on my own!" read more to find out


Living Nightmare or Just a Nightmare

As I sat in the front of the church, I couldn't help but let my mind wonder a bit. Thinking back on all the good times that we had had. Even all the not so pleasant things.. I think the most wonderful memory would have to be the night that he asked me to marry him. I remember it as if it happened yesterday.

- ******Flashback******-

_We were sitting in the backyard of Edward's house on a clear perfect night. No clouds, only stars that were shinning brightly. I had always loved sitting out here with him. It was as if it was just the two of us in the whole world. We were just sitting there, when all of a sudden Edward was kneeling in front of me_

"_Bella?" Edward whispered. _

" _I have loved you since the moment I first saw you sitting in my Emergency Room, two years ago. I couldn't take my eyes off of you, and I knew right then and there that you were the only one that I would ever love. I am so glad that you agreed to go on a date with me, because if not, we would not be where we are today. Bella you are my other half, my soul mate. I guess what I am trying to say is… will you marry me?" he said._

_I was stunned, but I had always known what I would say if Edward asked me to marry him, hell I had been hoping and praying that he would._

"_YES! Of course I will marry you."_

_-******End of Flashback******-_

The wedding was just as perfect. From there on out I knew that we wouldbe together for the rest of our lives. Who knew that the end of his life would be so soon. I knew before I got the phone call that something was wrong. It was as if my heart and soul knew that Edward was gone. I remember standing in the halls of the hospital as the doctor talked to everyone, but not really listening to what he was saying. All I wanted was Edward. Now here I sit in a church at his funeral with is family and friends saying goodbye.

I sat through the ceremony not really seeing, feeling, or hearing what was going on around me. Next thing I knew we were at the cemetery. After the priest spoke everyone went up to the casket and dropped a rose to rest on it. Everyone has said their goodbyes and now it was my turn. I wasn't sure if I could do it, but I knew that I needed to. I stood up on shaky legs and walked up to the casket.

I laid freesias, because I knew that he loved them because he told me that I always smelled like them. The damn finally broke.

Sobbing I tried to speak as clearly as I could.

"Ed…Edward, I needed you to come back to me. I can't live without you. How I am I supposed to raise our baby on my own?"

My knees gave out and I started to fall to the ground, but someone caught me. When I looked up I saw Carlisle, Edward's father. He had tears streaming down his face and a haunting sadness in his eyes that I had never seen before.

"Bella, it will be okay. We are all going to help you. Me, Esme, Jasper , Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jacob. You and the baby will never be alone. Come on, we should go."

He picked me up and started to pull me away when I lost it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Edward! Come back. Please come back to me. I need you."

"Bella? Bella wake up."

I felt someone shacking me and then my eyes flew open. I looked around feeling very confused, only to find a very concerned and confused Edward sitting next to me. Just as I focused I realized that Edward was sitting next to me and I launched myself into his arms crying.

"Edward? Your really hear. It had to have been a dream, but it all seemed so real."

"Bella, what are you talking about? What was all a dream?" he asked confused.

"I was dreaming that you had died. That I had lost you and would have to raise the baby all alone."

"Love, I am right here. I am never going anywhere. I am not going to leave you or the baby."

As Edward said that I tightened my hold on him, realizing that it really was all just a dream and he was really here with me and the baby. After I calmed down a bit I clasped his hand and laid both of them down on my swollen stomach. One our hands were resting there, the baby kicked and I knew everything would be alright.

" I love you Edward."

" I love you too, Bella. Forever." he whispered to me.


End file.
